Venganza y Deseo
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Asgard es conocida como el mundo utopico de los nueve reinos y creyeron de que seria hacia por siempre. Pero a veces los peores enemigos germinaban en casa. Y a veces el amor puede hacer que traiciones a tu propia sangre. Thor x Loki... o ¿Loki x Thor?


Fic Thorki [Creado para el concurso de Spanish-Throki-Fans]  
(Los personajes ni nada parecido me pertenecen)  
Thorki~

**_Venganza_**

Asgard siempre había sido considerado uno de los reinos más prósperos de todos los tiempos.

Los asgardianos habían dedicado su vida entera a esto. Su cultura era rica y abundante, sus tierras prosperas, fértiles, y sus dioses poderosos e inigualables. En totalidad Asgard era un reino que no tenía comparación a ningún otro. No había asgardiano que no sintiera orgullo al pertenecer a esta tierra utópica. Pero nunca pensaron que la famosa frase que había pasado de mundo en mundo 'Nada es eterno' podría aplicarse aun para ellos…

-¡Tráiganlo!- ordenaba el líder del escuadrón, acompañado de un gesto. Entonces las puertas del gran salón se abrían e ingresaban unos soldados trayendo a un prisionero consigo. Lo conducían por el gran salón teniendo sumo cuidado, ya que, como todo prisionero, de seguro se ingeniaría alguna forma de liberarse estando fuera de su celda.  
En el lugar había muchas personas que presenciaban el momento en que el rehén era escoltado. Había algunos asgardianos, pero en su mayoría se notaba a diversas personas de distintos mundos y especies, lo cual preocupaba de sobremanera a los oriundos del lugar. Veían de reojo el sitio en el que se encontraban, luego miraban a los demás asistentes, hacia las puertas y soldados, pero su meditación fue interrumpida ante un fuerte grito del prisionero el cual había intentado zafarse, pero las cadenas que llevaba empezaban a emanar una luz escarlata, lo que hacía entender que habían sido hechas a base de conjuros para sellar completamente a aquel individuo, que en realidad… no era para nada igual al resto de los presentes. Él era superior, a gran y en toda su medida, y aun no lograban entender cómo era posible verlo así… lastimado, sucio y sobre todo vulnerable. Debería estar prohibido por la naturaleza ver una escena de esa magnitud. El rey de Asgard reducido a un mugroso prisionero. Los asgardianos no lo soportaban.

-Vaya vaya- entonces otra voz aparecía en el ambiente. Algunos presentes giraban su vista para verlo, otros seguían su vista en el rey, y otros… solo cerraban lo más posible los ojos no queriendo ver nada. No queriendo estar ahí-. Me sorprende que aun te quede fuerza viejo. ¿Aun no entiendes que no hay nada que puedas hacer para librarte? Mis hechizos son inquebrantables- una sonrisa satisfactoria acompañaba aquellas palabras llena de soberbia y desdén hacia el recién traído. Loki, nuevo rey de Asgard… a la fuerza, hablaba desde su trono sintiéndose todo un dios al tener delante de si a aquel hombre. Aquel hombre que había jurado quererlo como un hijo, pero él sabía muy bien que solo lo quería como un trofeo de guerra. ¿Y a quien no le gustan los trofeos?

-Loki- su voz se oía lastimada, pero aun se notaba la potencia de sus palabras. Procedió a alzar la vista lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Loki, su hijo. Aun le costaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado, y en tan poco tiempo. Recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Su primogénito había regresado luego de ir a Midgard y encargarse del caos que había hecho el menor de sus hijos. Loki de alguna manera había conseguido una alianza con un mundo muy lejano al resto, había conseguido un ejército e intentaba apoderarse de Midgard, fuese como fuese. Por alguna razón que aun desconocía él se había cizañado con aquel mundo.

Por suerte para esa indefensa gente, su hijo había unido fuerzas con otras personas de ese mundo y juntos habían logrado suprimir el intento del menor. Habían logrado cerrar aquel portal que creo Loki para invadir la tierra con su ejército. Luego lo habían traído de nuevo a casa, esta vez en calidad de prisionero, a aquel en cuyo momento había sido rey de Asgard antes de que se conociera sus verdaderas intensiones. A Loki le esperaba una larga pero justa sentencia en Asgard, mas no pensaron en ningún momento que esto también era parte de los planes de su engañoso hijo menor.

Loki procedía a ponerse de pie y todos en la habitación ahora lo miraban a él. Bajaba los escasos escalones y se dirigía al hombre frente a su trono. Una sonrisa ladina acompaña sus gestos.

-Tan solo mírate. El poderoso rey de Asgard reducido a un sucio prisionero. Eres tan patético- y una sonrisa victoriosa escapa de sus labios-.

-Hijo.

-¡Calla!- lo señala amenazadoramente con un dedo-. Tu referencia hacia mí me ofende como no tienes idea. ¿Acaso aun a estas alturas planeas tratar de convencerme con burdas palabras? ¿Familiaridad? Debes estar empezando a sufrir de la fatiga para siquiera creer que usando eso obtendrás algo- automáticamente dejó de mirarlo y camina a su alrededor, contemplando ahora la vista en los presentes de la sala-. Bueno, aquí tienen a su rey ¡Su grandioso rey!- entonces gira abruptamente hacia Odín y con su cetro lo golpea por la espalda con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo ceder y caer al suelo- ¡Larga vida a su rey!-y las risas empiezan a llenar el lugar.  
Ver al 'Padre de Todo' como un despojo en el suelo al parecer hace que aumente el éxtasis de júbilo en el actual rey. Los gigantes de hielo sonríen ante la situación, al igual que los demás presentes de otros mundos, aliados de Jotunheim. Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Hel. A los cuales Loki ha invitado a este glorioso día. Pero los asgardianos y terrícolas prefieren no ver la escena, limitándose a dirigir su vista al suelo.  
Algunos se muerden los labios ante la impotencia, otros simplemente miran al frente y en algunos se les puede leer la rabia y oído grabado en sus corneas. Por su parte Loki disfruta el momento a gran escala. Esto es su venganza, su momento de gloria y el que lo odien solo hace el que le guste más.

-¿Traemos a la prisionera?-pregunta un soldado al lado de él.

Ante esas palabras Odín se tensa e intenta incorporarse, pero una patada de un gigante en su espalda hace que vuelva a reasumir su posición.

-¡Maldita sea...!-murmulla adolorido. Entiende que hablan de su esposa, Frigga, y por ello ha querido darle cara a Loki, pero esta tan cansado, tan lastimado que sus entrañas arden ya que poco o nada podrías hacer para salvar a su esposa de esta penosa situación. Ella no merece esto, es una reina ¡una diosa! Daria mil veces su vida si con ello ella estuviera a salvo. Imploraba internamente que a Loki le bastara con magullarlo a él, tanto como quisiese. Podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-entonces Loki gira su vista hacia aquel gigante y lo señala amenazadoramente con el cetro-Yo decidiré a quien traer y en qué momento. ¿Entiendes?

-…- el gigante muestra una expresión de molestia, pero no dice nada, procediendo a asentir para luego dar dos pasos hacia atrás, reasumiendo su posición.

-Así está mejor- entonces dirige nuevamente su vista a Odín, quien sigue semi-postrado en el suelo, pero puede sentir el leve alivio que siente este al saber que no traerían a Frigga para humillarla de igual forma-Llévenselo y cúrenlo.

Aquellas palabras para algunos causa sorpresa, pero otros entienden su mente retorcida. Solo quieres que lo curen, que le den una mínima pisca de seguridad para luego volverlo a pisotear y doblegar. Lo harías una y otra vez hasta satisfacer su ego, pero Loki duda que en algún momento pueda estar totalmente satisfecho y sonríe antes ese pensamiento.

El gran salón poco a poco deja de estar tan repleto. Varios guardias se han retirado para escoltar de nuevo a Odín en su celda y gran parte del público espectador fue invitado a retirarse.  
El nuevo rey ahora descansa sentado en su gran trono, el cual es condenadamente cómodo, como si hubiera sido hecho a su medida.  
Procede a quitarse el gran casco dorado y lo coloca a un lado, pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera para ordenar un poco su apariencia. El hecho de que haya tomado a Asgard por la fuerza con todo el caos que este conllevara, no significaba que había dejado todo lo referente a su aspecto en segundo plano. El habrá crecido en Asgard, pero no era un bárbaro como ellos.

Todo había pasado tan abruptamente, y de tan solo recordarlo una sonrisa maliciosa se le filtraba en los labios del dios de la mentira, luego una pequeña risa pendenciera: Todo era perfecto.

Tenía el reino que había deseado, tenia al prisionero que había anhelado, su ejército era firme, poderoso, todos sus aliados odiaban a Odín y quien mejor que él para guiarlos hacia la dulce venganza, la tan esperada venganza hacia él y su perfecto Asgard.

-Reino utópico… que estupidez- ríe al finalizar su propia frase.

Sintiéndose algo más ligero al haberse retirado el caso procede a ponerse de pie y ante aquel movimiento sus guardias toman una posición más firme y formal. Su rey está por abandonar los aposentos y eso lo amerita.  
Sale cruzando los grandes pasillos del palacio. Varios de sus guardias lo ven cruzar frente a ellos y le hacen una leve reverencia respetuosa. Loki sonríe internamente ante ello. Al fin luego de tanto trabajo, tiempo e ira bien enfocada había conseguido lo que buscaba: ser admirado, pero por sobre todo… ser temido. Él ya no era aquel principie mediocre al que nadie notaba y cuyas habilidades habían sido catalogadas por los demás como: tonterías de hechicero.

Ahora todos sufrían por aquellas 'tonterías' que el manejaba. Su magia era poderosa, sus hechizos poderosos y la habilidad de manejar diversos dialectos y lenguas perdidas le abría las puertas de usar a su antojo seres mitológicos que muchos creían parte de burdas leyendas, pero él había estudiado a fondo sobre el asunto y ahora la tan fantasiosa Quimera no era más que su perro guardián fuera de palacio.  
Nunca más volvería a ser tratado como alguien inferior. Nunca más catalogado como el débil hijo de Odín. Nunca más un trofeo de guerra. Nunca más vivir a la sombra de Thor.

-Thor- de pronto al recordar al insulso de su ex-hermano se detiene en su andar, al parecer meditando algo al respecto. Mira detrás de él para luego volver a dirigir su vista al frente. Quizá debería empezar atender los nuevos asuntos que de seguro surgirán ahora que era el nuevo rey: Aplacar a algunos rebeldes, demoler varios monumentos de sus dioses, decapitar algunas cabezas… pero rápidamente descarta todo ello. Al parecer lo que tiene en mente es aun mucho más divertido-. Veamos tu gloria, hijo de Odín- susurra para sí con una sonrisa socarrona y procede a encaminar sus pasos ahora hacia una nueva dirección. Debe hacer una visita.

Atraviesa un par de salones para luego cruzar por los extensos jardines a espaldas de palacio. Aquellos jardines siempre habían sido hermosos y dignos de admiración, aunque ahora se encontraban algo chamuscados luego de tanto ajetreo al 'instalarse' en Asgard, de manera definitiva. Luego se encargaría de mandarlos arreglar, después de todo Loki era un amante de la belleza natural y en más de una ocasión había aprendido a respetarla y admirarla.  
Divisaba una torre apartada de palacio, la cual tenía un aspecto algo tétrico y descolorido. Por ello era lógico entender por qué esta no estaba unida al resto de torres del castillo, después de todo un lugar donde se albergaba a diferentes clases de prisioneros no era algo digno de admiración ante nadie. Pero por alguna razón el sonreía al verla y procedía a adentrarse en ella.

Los guardias al verlo cruzar tan solo tomaban una posición más firme donde se encontraban parados, dejándolo avanzar a sus anchas. Cualquier persona tenía prohibido el acceso a ese lugar, cualquier persona, menos Loki claro.  
Si bien se pensaría que Loki buscaba nuevamente a Odín para torturarlo, este no se encontraba en aquella torre. El Padre de todo tenía su celda especial al lado este del castillo. Loki la había creado especialmente para él y no había forma alguna de que pudiera escapar, ya sea mediante la fuerza bruta o utilizando sus majestuosos poderes. Estaba atrapado como un animal y eso le gustaba. Pero en este caso Odín no tenía nada que ver al respecto, su visita tenía otro interés… uno placentero. Así que luego de un momento encontraba lo que había venido a buscar.

-'Hermano'-y un tono burlón aparecía en el ambiente- Veo que no estás del todo cómodo en estas modernas instalaciones.

-Loki…-Thor inmediatamente respondía sin querer a esa mas que familiar voz que surgía en el aire, tensándose levemente. Procedía a dirigir su vista hacia el recién llegado, de pie frente a su celda observando con júbilo el verlo en su actual estado.

Lastimado, el espíritu doblegado y su famoso porte de guerrero reducido a casi nada. Thor ya no parecía ser la sombra de lo que tanto se le vanagloriaba en ilustres relatos en boca de aguerridos guerreros y bellas doncellas. Oh no. Ahora era tan solo su más grande y personal trofeo de guerra. Tal y como su lógica lo había manifestado antes: ¿A quién no le gustaba los trofeos? Si bien era cierto que Odín era la pieza clave en este triunfo y el tenerlo completamente a su merced era digno de admiración, para Loki el tener a Thor ahí no tenía ni el más mínimo punto de comparación.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? Creí que te habías puesto a gusto- sonríe al escucharse a sí mismo. Nota como el mayor procede a ponerse de pie y se mantiene en su posición firme, mirándolo con vago cansancio combinado con algo de resignación, pero aún quedan rasgos de bravura en aquellos ojos azules.  
Con una seña hace que se acerque uno de los guardias que custodian aquella celda. El soldado apresura su paso para encontrarse con el actual rey, después de todo no acatar rápidamente cualquier orden o capricho de este podría costar muy caro. Eso lo había aprendido bien al esparcirse el rumor de que Loki había mandado cortar la mano de uno de sus sirvientes, tan solo por atreverse a tocar su capa con la simple intención de captar su atención. El tipo estaba loco, y por ello mismo había sido un genio en elaborar tan grandioso plan en conquistar Asgard.

-Abre la celda- ordena con imperiosa voz.

-¿Abrirla? Pero señor…- duda ante aquella orden sin percatarse. Esa celda mantenía recluido no a cualquier prisionero. Esa celda recluía a Thor Odinson, el aclamado primogénito de Odín 'Padre de todo'. Aquella celda era lo único que reprimía a semejante prisionero, hecha a medida para albergar a tan trascendental dios nórdico. Si bien era cierto que no representaba una amenaza a gran escala estando despojado de su fiel Mjolnir, sería muy tonto el bajar la guardia solo por ello.

-¿Osas hacerme repetir la misma orden dos veces?-una de sus cejas empieza a alzarse lentamente y el guardia traga en seco, involuntariamente, disculpándose por sus irrespetuosas palabras abriendo la celda sin más demora.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más a su Majestad?-una leve reverencia acompaña la frase.

-Sí: Retirarte, al igual que el resto- y hace un ademan señalando a los demás presentes que cuidan el nivel, captando la atención de todos ellos.

-Como Ud. ordene- hace una seña hacia los demás indicando que abandonen el nivel. Los demás guardias se miran con leve preocupación entre ellos, pero obedecen sin demora. Si bien era cierto que les preocupaba dejar a Loki a solas con semejante asgardiano, no es como si dejaran a una damisela a merced de un bandido. Loki era peligroso y eso lo sabían ahora todos en los nueve reinos. Quizá este no tenía punto en comparación con Thor si de fuerza bruta se hablase, pero él lo compensaba en inteligencia, astucia y habilidad. Mas sobre todo en astucia… si a eso le sumamos la locura.

Rápidamente aquel nivel fue deshabitado por cuanto guardia se encontraba presente, hasta que a la final no quedo nadie, salvo ambos disque hermanos.  
Loki entonces sonrió y se atrevió a adentrarse en la celda, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Así no te preocuparas de que nos molesten 'hermano'-y le regalaba un gesto de confianza para que se relajara. Era como participar en el típico juego del gato y el ratón, aunque a ciencia cierta se dudaba quien representaba que papel.

-Loki… ¿Qué has hecho con nuestro padre?-fue su primera pregunta, no respondiendo en absoluto al gesto entregado.

-¿Te refieres al vejestorio de TU padre? El aun está vivo si eso es lo que te preocupa. Algo magullado, herido, sucio… pero respira- ríe levemente y entonces nota como Thor al fin se anima a hacer acción de que no es solo una estatua. Camina unos pasos, los necesario para acercarse más a Loki. Su talla si bien solo es superior al otro por poco, impone presencia entre los dos, pero Loki no se inmuta ante ello, manteniendo sus ojos verde esmeralda fijos en aquellos de color azul cielo y nota como este procede a seguir hablando.

-¿Y… que has hecho con nuestra madre?-ahora un notorio tono de preocupación acompaña su pregunta. Su padre era un guerrero legendario. Todo un dios. Si bien le acongojaba saber que se encontraba herido, y el mismo no estaba en grandes condiciones, ambos estarían tranquilos a pesar de todo sabiendo que aquella mujer se encontrase sana y salva. Prisionera quizás, pero ilesa y libre de cualquier daño que alguien pudiera hacerle bajo las ordenes de Loki.

-Ah, ella-y lleva un dedo a sus labios procediendo a mirar al techo como si le consultara- ¿Pues qué puedo decirte? Quizá sería lo más lógico el decir que mis guerreros estaban aburridos, que no habría mejor forma de lastimar a Odín que tomarla como botín de guerra y hacer con ella lo que les plazca. No hablamos de cualquier prisionera hermanito. Es una diosa. Apuesto a que puede entretener a más de uno… o a cientos. Si es que me entiendes…-sonríe-

-¡Loki!- inmediatamente pierde la calma y serenidad que mantenía hasta el momento. En un rápido movimiento alza una de sus manos dirigiéndola al cuello del menor oprimiéndolo y arrinconándolo contra la pared. Está furioso, en sus ojos puede notarse toda la rabia, ira y frustración que emana su ser-. Juro por mi vida que si le falta tan solo uno de sus cabellos…-sisea amenazadoramente.

-Cálmate hermanito- ríe levemente al presenciar semejante despliegue de rabia y fuerza así que ni se inmuta ante la acción del mayor-. Dije que eso sería lo más lógico de hacer con tan distinguida prisionera, pero no tengo planes para ella, o no aun mas bien dicho. Así que puedes guardar todo tu odio para después, lo necesitaras.

-…- la rabia en Thor poco a poco empieza a decrecer. Internamente siente un gran alivio y consuelo al saber que su madre está libre de la ira de Loki, por lo menos por ahora. Entonces empieza a aligerar el agarre en el cuello del otro pero sin soltarlo del todo, mirándolo fijamente y ahora no con rabia, sino con la más sincera seriedad-Hermano… detén todo esto-ante aquellas palabras Loki arquea levemente una ceja.

-¿Qué?-y al parecer no entiende lo que dice, como si escuchara hablar a un orate.

Thor no sabe en qué momento fue que perdió a su hermano menor, Loki. Cuando fue que este empezó a mirarlo como si fuera un enemigo, a Odín como un opresor y a Asgard como a un juguete al que puede manejar como el gustase. Desde que había pasado todo este caos había tratado de procesar en su mente toda su vida junto a él. Su infancia, su adolescencia y parte de su adultez, pero no encontraba aun un punto exacto en el que todo se quebró.  
Si bien era cierto que el enterarse de su verdadera procedencia había sido un shock muy fuerte para él en aquel momento, sabía que aquella mentalidad que había adquirido provenía de mucho antes. Era como si una mala semilla se hubiera implantando en su hermano, algo que siempre había estado presente y que poco a poco, como toda semilla, empezó a germinar hasta que dio fruto.

Haría lo que fuese con tal de recuperarlo.

-Estas cometiendo un gran error. Nosotros no somos tus enemigos y tú no eres ajeno a nosotros. Aun estas a tiempo de reivindicarte y hacer lo correcto. Asgard es tu hogar, esta gente es tu pueblo y yo soy tu hermano. Si te pones a pensar en ello sabrás que mis palabras son ciertas, por favor te lo imploro, no sigas…-una mirada llena de compasión y suplica ahora albergaba sus ojos, mirando a su actual opresor como si no se tratarse de uno, sino más bien como si mirase a un niño perdido, que no sabe lo que busca o hace. Su agarre entonces dejaba de ser de alguna manera agresivo y se convertía en uno fraternal, cálido. Luego nota como este al parecer empieza a reaccionar ante el gesto, pero al parecer de una forma nada esperada.

-… ¿Debes estar bromeando, cierto?- y una estrepitosa carcajada por parte del menor resonaba en el lugar, haciendo que Thor confirmara que no había obtenido el resultado esperado.

-Loki-intento volver a hablar pero el otro se le adelanto.

-¿Detenerme? ¿Cometer un error? Pues de ser así tú tuviste la oportunidad perfecta de parar todo esto-una expresión de deleite aparece en su semblante.

Inmediatamente Thor aleja su mano de él, resumiéndola a un costado suyo y aparta su vista viendo levemente hacia un lado.

-No sé de qué…

-¿De qué rayos hablo? Oh hermanito, no pretenderás hacerte el desentendido conmigo ahora Loki quien da unos pasos, pero no a su encuentro. Lo bordea y camina a sus anchas dentro del espacio en el que se encuentran- ¿Acaso debo recordártelo? ¿El momento de mi llegada? ¿Todo lo que paso antes de tomar el poder y como condenaste a Asgard a la miseria?

-Yo no hice algo parecido-se defendió… con vaga pereza.

-¡Oh por Glæsisvellir!(1)- acto seguido se gira para encararlo- En el momento de la batalla, cuando atacamos por sorpresa. Tú estabas ahí, y aunque estabas más que concentrado en la batalla la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad se figuraba aun en tu rostro. Luchaste contra los más temibles elfos oscuros, te abriste paso entre demonios ígneos y gigantes de fuego, sumamente admirable- y su semblante ahora cambiaba a uno soberbio y confiado-Pero en el momento en el que tus patéticos amigos lograron, milagrosamente, penetrar mi línea de seguridad, tú te precipitaste temerariamente a mi encuentro. Me tomaste totalmente desprevenido, estando yo ocupado cortándole el cuello al bueno y leal de Hemidall- una expresión de satisfacción acompañaba el recuerdo y ante eso Thor cierra los ojos, no queriendo evocar aquello en su mente- Entonces esa fue tu oportunidad de oro. Tu momento de gloria. Me despojaste de mi cetro, me inmovilizaste contra el suelo y te las arreglaste para sellar mi boca sabiendo lo peligrosa que era. Estaba todo a tu favor, e incluso tus compañeros de batalla a lo lejos te animaban a terminar el trabajo y acabar conmigo, el origen de todo el caos. Pero…-hizo una pausa en su narración, acercándose ahora el hacia el mayor- Tu te detuviste, pude notar la vacilación inmediatamente en tu mirada. Al principio pensé que era cobardía. No querías magullar tu juramento solemne de jamás atentar contra alguien de tu 'familia', pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy para nada pariente tuyo.

-Eres mi hermano.

-¡Tonterías! No quieras usar esa carta conmigo Thor, me ofendes al igual que tu padre. La verdadera razón por la que te detuviste fue por aquello que también note en tus ojos: … deseo- y aquella última palabra fue pronunciada casi en un susurro acompañado de cierto gozo, al notar como el otro procedía a reaccionar.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!-exclama abruptamente el mayor con notorio sobresalto, pero casi inmediatamente desvía sin querer la vista, como si los ojos de Loki lo quemasen al verlo directamente.

-¿De qué demonios hablo? ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?- podía notar la vacilación en Thor y aquello solo lo incentivaba mas-. Hablo de cómo me miras, me tratas, me hablas; todo a consecuencia de que supieras sobre mi verdadero origen. A mí me afecto como no tienes idea, pero al parecer a ti esa noticia no podía más que ensancharte de puro gusto.

-Empiezas a delirar…

-Ya he delirado antes, mucho antes, tu lo notaste y no hiciste nada al respecto ¿o me equivoco?- Victoria, es lo único que siente al no obtener respuesta ante aquellas palabras-. Te he observado Thor Odinson. He notado como, desde que entramos a la adolescencia, tu amor 'fraternal' hacia mi aumentaba, a la vez que la mía disminuía. Eso te molestaba, yo lo sabía pero poco o nada me importaba. Después de todo desde aquellas épocas siempre hemos sido muy diferentes en todo. Tú eras el hijo vanagloriado: Alto, robusto, gallardo y estúpidamente temerario. Yo por mi parte era considerada la oveja negra de la familia: Delgado, asocial, reservado y con menos habilidad que tú en batalla. ¿Pero qué curioso no? Pensar que justamente esas cosas eran las que te gustaban de mí-sonríe-.

-Escúchame hermano, te estás formando una idea equivocada.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo estoy haciendo?-entonces le dirige una mirada curiosa- De ser así dime: ¿Por qué te molestaba tanto el que me pretendieran tantas doncellas en aquellas épocas? ¿Por qué cuando se me formo mi primera cicatriz de batalla te enojaste tanto que fuiste a los bosques prohibidos a buscar a aquella bestia y la mataste de la manera más sanguinaria posible? ¿Por qué cambio tan severamente tu tratar con la gente luego de que te enteraras de mi primera vez con aquella princesa extranjera?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué cuando al fin me encontraste en Midgard te hirvió la sangre al saber que aquel tonto humano me deseaba, a pesar de que su misión era detenerme y peleaste contra el tontamente en aquellas montañas? ¿Por qué?

-Eso fue porque…

-¡¿Por qué?!-exigió saberlo, ya que después de todo, según Thor, él estaba equivocado. Pero a la final no hubo respuesta, y ahora el ambiente era acompañado de un sepulcral silencio.  
Loki sonreía abiertamente al percatarse de ello. Miraba al suelo negando con la cabeza y sus manos apoyadas en su cintura. Ciertamente no podía entender del todo el actuar del rubio - Dejémonos de tonterías Thor. Puedes intentar ser el hermano fiel y devoto ante todos, pero a mí no me engañas. Y la prueba de mis palabras es el gran hecho de que hayas dejado que Asgard cayera, solo por dejarte guiar por tu fervor hacia mí. Me deseas, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

-No es así...

-¿Entonces como es la situación en verdad, Thor? ¿Te atrae mi personalidad osca y vengativa? ¿Es que acaso te aburriste de las mujeres y quieres experimentar algo nuevo? ¿O quizá sea mi cuerpo? Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie 'hermano' ¿Te gusta?-y dicho eso esperaba una respuesta, pero Thor se negaba rotundamente a devolverle siquiera la mirada. Aquellas preguntas por parte del menor estaban equivocadas, pero aun no sabía cómo defenderse ante él.

Loki por su parte, al no obtener ninguna reacción ante su ataque psicológico procedió a susurrar algunas palabras en un idioma que el otro desconocía, y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una daga color plata aparecía en la mano derecha de Loki.  
Inmediatamente y por reflejo Thor se sorprendió e involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás ya que no sería extraño el pensar que Loki atentara contra él. Si ya había decapitado varias cabezas, el querer lastimarlo no sería nada del otro mundo a estas alturas. Pero observo como Loki lo miraba sin amenaza alguna, acercándose y tomando una de sus manos, entregándole la daga, a la vez que lo ayudaba a elevar su mano a la altura de la garganta de ambos, pero luego de un momento la inclinaba levemente a la de él mismo.

-Tan solo lo necesario de fuerza requerida Thor… Para ti es más que sencillo. Solo un corte y todo acabara. Esta pesadilla, este caos, esta guerra, todo… y serás libre.

-…-Thor tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. El debía estar bromeando ¿Cierto? Tenía que estar bromeando…  
Por otra parte… de nuevo tenía la oportunidad de poner orden en su mundo. Loki se le entregaba abiertamente a una muerte segura, sin quejas, sin reclamos y ni la mínima intención de detenerle, habiéndole otorgado todo en bandeja de plata. Tenía la daga, tenía el cuello del opresor de Asgard, lo tenía todo. Tan solo debía oprimir, fuerte, conciso y seguro, nada más, y todo volvería a ser como era antes. Asgard volvería a ser la gloria de los nueve reinos, desterrarían a los intrusos que mancharon sus tierras con sangre sagrada y se vengarían cientos de muertes innecesarias. Todo era perfecto… o casi todo…

Loki notaba nuevamente la indecisión en su actuar, así que para ayudarlo era él quien dirigió rápidamente la daga hacia su cuello, logrando penetrar la piel pero solo un poco formándose un hilo de sangre. Thor había detenido su avanzar y soltando la daga rápidamente lo tomaba de los hombros.

-¡Loki! ¡Deja de torturarme!-no podía más. Caía rendido de rodillas al suelo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Podía mancharse las manos de cualquier sangre, de cualquier persona, de cualquier enemigo o bestia, de cualquiera, pero menos de la de Loki. La sola idea de tener que acabar con sus propias manos con él lo hacían sentir enfermo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su respiración le fallaba. Aunque su vida misma dependiera de ello dudaba mucho el poder cometer semejante acción… Quizá en ese caso preferiría morir primero.

-Eres un idiota Thor ¿Tanto así me deseas?-podía entender que en el rubio se había formado una especie de fetiche hacia su persona. Una curiosidad, un deseo que satisfacer. ¿Pero el no poder acabar con su propio opresor por ello? ¿Aquel que había reducido a Odín a un mísero ser? ¿A su padre? No lo entendía…

-Tu eres el idiota…-le responde casi en un susurro sin siquiera verlo-. No entiendes cual es la diferencia entre desear y lo que yo siento…-se sentía cansado, frustrado. Había intentado ser una buena persona, un buen hermano durante años, pero a estas alturas ya no podía seguir negándolo: el amaba a Loki.  
Era su desvelo, su fantasía y su obsesión. Siempre lo había querido más que con amor fraternal, pero al enterarse de que no compartían la misma sangre: ¡Oh gloriosa dicha! Un nuevo sentimiento empezó a crecer en el inconscientemente, hasta el punto en el que envidiaba la brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos. Amaba sus expresiones, su frialdad, su sapiencia. Sabía que muchos en el reino lo tildaban de ermitaño, hosco y a veces aburrido, pero para el Loki lo era todo.

Recuerda cuando aquella vez llego malherido luego de una batalla en los bosques prohibidos. Sus heridas sanaban a gran medida, pero hubo una, a la altura del hombro, que fue más profunda que el resto dejando a los pocos días una notoria cicatriz. ¿Quién había sido la miserable bestia que había osado lastimar aquella piel de blanca porcelana y dejar tal marca en ella? A Loki poco o nada le importo aquello, pero al día siguiente fue Thor quien busco con ahínco al despreciable ser, dándole una tortuosa muerte y trayendo su cabeza para el inmenso muro de trofeos en el palacio. Quizá había sido algo exagerado de su parte, pero no podía dormir sabiendo que aquel monstruo respiraba su mismo aire. Por su parte Loki siempre encontró gracioso aquel proceder, pero no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo, ante sus ojos era otra tontería de Thor…

Ojos…

Amaba esos ojos color esmeralda, tan sabios, tan bellos. Él había visto cientos de gemas en su reino y en otros, pero no había piedra que se comparece a ellos. Podría morir mañana y lo último que quisiera ver seria aquellos zafiros verdes. Limpios profundos.  
Se deleitaba viéndolo leer en la gran biblioteca de palacio, se había vuelto un hábito en aquel entonces. Loki a veces lo dejaba acompañarlo. Él fingía leer algo pero solo se quedaba para admirarlo en silencio. De seguro esto era algo que el menor había notado en más de una ocasión.  
Entonces Thor se daba cuenta de que había sido un tonto. ¿Cómo podía creer que cosas así se le escaparan al sagaz de su hermano? El no quería que este sentimiento se supiera nunca. ¿Qué pensaría Loki si sabía lo que sentía? No soportaría el rechazo definitivo de su parte.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en el que Loki se arrodillo delante de él y no fue hasta que este llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para elevarla y hacer que lo mirara, que se percato y recordó la situación actual.

-… Lo siento… En verdad lo siento… -lamentaba todo. Tenía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase. Lamentaba el no poder cumplir su palabra. Hermanos por siempre; eso ya no era posible. Quería a Loki, lo amaba y si… lo deseaba. Cuantas veces se había levantado a mitad de la noche habiendo tenido un sueño más que comprometedor con él, teniendo que usar sus propios medios e ingenio para autosatisfacerse y luego intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que muy pocas veces lograba.  
Las mujeres en Asgard ya no tenían el mismo sabor para él. Antes les gustaba, amaba engatusarlas y llevarlas a su lecho, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que las encontraba insípidas, sosas y sin gracia alguna. Había probado con hombres también, pensando que quizá no es que estuviese enamorado de su hermano, sino que tan simplemente tenía otro tipo de orientación sexual, pero grande fue su desilusión al experimentar la misma sensación de vacío con ellos.

El menor entendió que su mundo colapsaba en la mente del rubio mientras se disculpaba y llevaba de tanto en tanto sus manos a su cabeza, como no queriendo procesar lo que pensaba. Aquello ciertamente le causaba una gracia sin igual ¿Acaso este tonto no entendía aun que Asgard había caído y mientras tanto él solo se preocupaba por lo que podría pensar acerca de su declaración? Ciertamente su hermano era la persona más estúpida del universo: Su reino estaba perdido, pero el aun seguía enamorado del verdugo de todo un imperio.

-Thor, mírame- ordeno procediendo a sacarlo de su caos mental y luego de un momento noto como ahora los zafiros azules y verdes se cruzaban-Has traicionado a Asgard, a tu familia, a tu pueblo y a tus súbditos… ¿Aun así te preocupa lo que yo pueda pensar sobre ti?  
Ante aquella pregunta tampoco obtuvo respuesta, pero esta vez Thor no apartaba la vista de él, a su parecer a modo de afirmación.

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

A pesar de tener su mirada fija en el, podía notar la desolación y penurias que acompañaban su expresión. Al parecer era consciente al fin de lo que había hecho: Su estúpido amor había hundido a Asgard en la miseria. Había tenido no una, sino dos oportunidades de hacer lo correcto para con su reino pero había sido débil. Un mundo sin Loki era mucho peor que un mundo de esclavitud para él. Si bien había arrastrado a todo un imperio con él, no podía darle fin a aquel ser que había sido su propia perdición. Quizá era cierto que para vivir debes tener presente hasta el caos que te inspira y te hace suspirar, y Loki era todo eso.

Analizaba aquel último pensamiento tan profundamente que ni se percato del momento en el que Loki se había aproximado a gran medida hacia él y juntaba sus labios con los suyos. Eso definitivamente lo sobresalto de gran manera y como reflejo se inclino levemente hacia atrás viéndolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no entendiendo lo que pretendía.  
Esperaba una explicación por parte del menor ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una muy mala broma? ¿O esta era una nueva forma de torturarlo? Había tantas opciones, después de todo sabia que la mente del pelinegro era sumamente complicada y difícil de predecir. Pero no obtuvo palabra alguna por parte de él, en cambio solo lo vio volver a acercarse con determinación. Intento girar el rostro, pero la mano de este lo detuvo haciendo que siguiera viéndolo, y oh diablos… sucedía nuevamente.

No se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar. Sentía los labios de Loki sobre los suyos, presionando. Thor no sabía cómo actuar ante eso, esperaba que se tratase de su imaginación y que esta le estuviera haciendo una mala pasada, pero luego al sentir la lengua del otro abrirse paso, fue demasiado…

Su instinto animal salió a flote y no importándole si esto era realidad o si tan solo había caído en otra de las fantasías que su mente solía jugarle, procedía a devorar aquella boca tentadora que lo incitaba a más no poder.  
Probaba aquellos tiernos labios color cereza, finos y delicados como si nunca nadie los hubiese tocado. Sentía como se fusionaban con los suyos al igual que sus lenguas y esto era mejor que cualquier sueño que había tenido en su vida. No daba tregua alguna, y si se la pidiesen sus oídos serian sordos. Aquella boca tenía un sabor exquisito, una textura inigualable y una lengua pecaminosa. En resumen Loki le sabía a gloria y podría morir en este mismo instante del puro placer que este le producía. Poco o nada le importaba ahora la condición actual de su mundo. Toda su existencia, su ser y vida se reducía al contacto entre ellos. Amaba sentir como sus dientes chocaban de tanto en tanto ante tal proeza que sus bocas ejercían y ni la reciente falta de aire ante semejante arrebato de ambos lo apartaba de aquel manjar del que ahora disfrutaba con gula. Primero muerto.  
Loki por su parte sabía que había despertado a la bestia y se regocijaba internamente por ello. Años de abstinencia por parte de su hermano se revelaban en este momento. Era como darle a un perro callejero un bocado luego de días de haber padecido hambre y por supuesto, él era el bocado.

El sonido de imperiosos besos era lo único que se oía en el ambiente, y Thor empezaba a amar aquel sonido.

Aun a pesar de querer seguir probando y deleitándose con aquella boca, la falta de aire había ganado momentos después, obligando a Thor a separarse a regañadientes de esos tersos labios procediendo a llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire, pero sin separarse mucho del menor, aun sujetándolo temiendo que de alguna forma se le escapase o que este se arrepintiera de seguir después.  
Loki de igual forma trataba de recuperar el aire perdido tomando varias bocanadas de aire inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás para ello, además el aroma del rubio lo asfixiaba ya que este emanaba éxtasis a gran escala y eso lo abrumaba.

Entonces Thor pudo notar a consecuencia de ello la línea de sangre que aun permanecía en el cuello de este, todavía visible. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces procedió a dirigir su boca hacia la base de este y de una sola lamida subía hasta arriba borrando aquel rastro. Loki casi grita de la sorpresa y placer combinados. El mismo había olvidado aquella herida así que el sentir aquella húmeda boca en la piel sensible… fue inesperado, pero sumamente placentero.  
Thor ahora utilizaba lengua, saliva y dientes en aquella zona. No quería perderse absolutamente nada y utilizaría todos sus medios para mantener al otro donde se encontraba. Y… ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta la sangre de Loki le sabia exquisita, increíble. ¿Habrá algo en el que no le sepa bien? Entonces supone que luego de años de sufrimiento, fantasías formadas y noches en desvelo… sea hora de averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya ha pasado una estación desde la caída de Asgard y el asenso abrupto de Loki al trono. Otro día surgía en Asgard y la luz iluminaba con gran claridad esa mañana. Los guardias caminan a paso firme de un lado a otro como cada día, encargándose de que todo esté bajo control dentro de palacio.  
Por su parte la servidumbre se apresura con los preparativos del desayuno. No querían que falte ni un detalle en la mesa ya que eso podría costar sus cabezas ante sus majestades.  
Ya casi todo está listo: la comida servida, los cubiertos puestos, las servilletas debidamente dobladas… solo faltaba la presencia de sus altezas.

-Otro aburrido día en este lugar…-se quejaba una voz masculina apareciendo en el comedor y tomaba asiento en la gran mesa. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de admirable musculatura y cabello semi-largo color negro. Las criadas solo se apresuraban en llenar su taza tratando de no importunarlo. Lo último que querían era que él las fulminara con la mirada. Aquellos ojos zafiro verde oscuro que poseía, si bien eran hermosos, podían convertirse en el último color que vieran.

-Siempre te estás quejando hermano. ¿Si tanto te molesta este sitio porque sigues aquí? Hay muchos otros mundos a los que puedes ir- ahora aparecía en el salón otro hombre, de mediana estatura, cabello corto de igual color que la noche, piel clara y también con aquel color de ojos sumamente raro, procediendo a tomar asiento de igual forma.

-¿Y perderme de tantos lujos y prestigios que gozamos aquí? Ciertamente estas empezando a perder el juicio ¿no lo crees?-y una nueva disputa intelectual aparecía entre ellos, pero era rápidamente interrumpida por la nueva presencia que se asomaba en el salón.

-Helblindi, Býleistr. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirles que odio sus palabrerías a tan tempranas horas? Absténganse siquiera de respirar mientras disfruto mis alimentos-y también tomaba participe en la mesa, tomando la cabecera de esta siendo el lugar que le correspondía por derecho.

-Al parecer estas de muy mal humor Loki.

-Pues yo más bien diría que todo lo contrario ¿No es así?-le cuestionaba Helblindi –Después de todo pude notar como salías de palacio a muy altas horas de la noche, y hoy me percate de como regresabas antes de que amaneciera-y una sonrisa especulativa aparecía en su rostro, viendo a su hermano sonreír con leve malicia ante sus palabras.

-Veo que no se te escapa nada… Pero debo advertirte que el que les permita estar aquí no es porque sean mi sangre y mucho menos por que los vea como hermanos. Uds. están aquí para servirme a mantener el orden que he ejercido. Así que lo que haga o deje de hacer no les incumbe y ni les importa ¿De acuerdo?-y los miraba fijamente a cada uno.

-No tienes que recordárnoslo, sabemos nuestro trabajo así que no te sigas esforzando por el premio a pariente del año-contestaba Býleistr de manera pendenciera.

-Vaya, que genio el tuyo Loki. Dile a aquella mujercita tuya que se esfuerce más y logre sacarte todo ese mal humor, o que al menos no sea tan golosa y agresiva. Santo cielo…-y procedía a encogerse de hombros negando con la cabeza, y quizá su hermano debía tener más cuidado con la ropa que vestía luego de una de esas escapadas.  
Entonces Loki entendía rápidamente que de seguro tenía marcas en su cuello, procedía a notar rápidamente las de sus muñecas y quizá hasta sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo más que resoplar con vaga diversión. 'Ese idiota bárbaro…' pensaba para sí.

-Lo tendré en mente…-y el desayuno proseguía con calma.  
Debería tener más cuidado mientras Helblindi, Býleistr estuvieran en Asgard. Después de todo no era el color de ojos ni la sangre lo único que tenían en común…  
Loki era el rey, y por lo tanto aquel 'juguete' solo le estaba permitido a él y absolutamente a nadie más…

Notas:

(1) Glæsisvellir (planicies centellantes) era una ubicación del Jötunheim en la mitología escandinava. En el Glæsisvellir se podía encontrar una ubicación llamada Odinsaker, o Údáinsakr "la inmortal Acre", y todo aquel que iba allí regresaba saludable y joven, y así nadie nunca murió en Odinsaker.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, no soy para nada experta en historia nórdica o parecida, pero indagando un poco obtuve información que quise plasmar en este fic (:! Gracias a todos/as por leer mi primer fic Thorki, y quien sabe, quizá luego me anime a hacer otro capítulo de continuación, pero por ahora mi cerebro se queda aquí xd  
Thorki es poder! :D (y Loki es hermoso, yey~ )


End file.
